Mercenary in the Demon
by Miradel
Summary: Bankotsu has been reincarnated into the the body of Yusuke Urameshi and sees the world through his eyes. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


_**Had this idea when I sudden realized that they look and act similar and wondered why no one connected this before! It's my new favorite crossover headcanon. I was gonna try and make it funny, but made myself sad instead. Sorry. Please review! Or steal the idea if you want! I don't care anymore! I will see myself out of the fandom.**_

* * *

 _'This kid sure is fun.'_ The once ruthless mercenary chuckled to himself as he watched the scene through 'his' eyes. The countless fights, the surges of power, Bankotsu was thoroughly entertained and all he had to do was sit there! While he wishes he was able to participate in the battles, he does find it nice to kick back and watch the show.

You see, Bankotsu found himself reincarnated into the body of a young man by the name of Yusuke Urameshi, the delinquent of all delinquents. And from the moment Yusuke first opened his eyes, Bankotsu knew is reincarnation had potential.

So, along with Yusuke's neglectful environment, Bankotsu's spirit and silent urgings was really what made the young man the most feared in the streets. The voice in the back of Yusuke's mind that told him to take no shit and no prisoners? The instinct that told him where to hit the hardest? The insane amount of stamina and strength that implored his peers to call him a monster? That's all Bankotsu, and the young spirit detective was none the wiser. The ex-mercenary almost scoffs. Did the kid really think he would have survived all those beatings on his own? Preposterous!

When, Yusuke Urameshi first died, Bankotsu thought it was the end. A real pitiful end really. He had hoped to die in an actual battle, but yet, he gets hit by a car. To save a kid that didn't really need saving. Oh well, what's done was done.

Or so he thought.

He watched through Yusuke's eyes as he's given not only the chance of revival, but also awakens some spiritual upgrades. Bankotsu really got interested then. The daily brawls, though entertaining, were beginning to become tedious and predictable. His reincarnation always wins. Enough said. But, discovering demons were still around, and that his body could wrangle them into submission without consequences? The ex-mercenary was ecstatic! If only he could take control of the body…

Oh well, the kid has enough battle lust for the both of them.

Fast forward a while, when Yusuke is steadily gaining more power with the help of Bankotsu's small encouragements. 'Just one more punch.' 'Stand a little while longer.'

Yusuke dies again. This time, Bankotsu is more satisfied than the first time. The strength he gained, the friends he made that Bankotsu would admit were more loyal and formidable than his old Band of Seven, the memories, he was okay to let the kid rest.

But Yusuke's more durable and stubborn than he thought.

Bankotsu felt the rush of absolute power when 'he' awakened his demonic blood. It was more thrilling than anything he ever experienced! He got even stronger and witnessed even better fights! The power he felt through the boy and how he managed to gather an impressive amount of allies (despite initially beating the shit out of half of them), he just knew.

He had to talk to this boy – no - man. The man he grew fond and proud of.

One night, while Yusuke Urameshi was sleeping in the arms of his new bride, he felt his conscious pull to a different mind scape. A grassy field, covered in a thin layer of fog.

And he wasn't the only one there.

A few meters away is a man that resembles him greatly with long braided hair and wearing an outfit similar to a samurai's, sitting on a large stone with a blade nearly larger than him propped beside him. The ex-spirit detective raises his guard. Dealing with demons made him wary like that.

"Who are you?" He demanded, prepared to fight this ethereal doppelganger. How he plans to fight in his own mind, he has no idea.

"Relax, relax." The man waves off his concern. "I'm you. Sorta."

"You're me? No offense dude, but I'm pretty sure that I'm me. Even if you look like me. Go haunt someone else, why don't ya?" Yusuke retorts. For some reason, he feels he could trust this man, even if he is a stranger.

The man scoffs. "I know I'm not actually you. I'm your past you. You're my reincarnation, dumbass. And, now, we're talking for the first time."

"Wait, wait, wait." Yusuke says in utter confusion. "Aren't I Raizen's reincarnation?"

"No. Geez, I understood the explanation, why couldn't you? You have his blood, and my soul. Real easy concept."

"Oh." He understands now. His voice sounds oddly familiar. "So, what do you want? If you want to control my body or some shit like that, you're too late. I already got dibs. Who are you anyway?"

Laughter is his answer. "I forget how funny you are sometimes. But I'm Bankotsu. Ex-mercenary. Ex-leader of the Band of Seven. And now, the voice in the back of your head."

"Voice in the back of my – that was you?! That voice that kept telling me to keep fighting was you?! Were you also the voice that warned me about the blows from behind and shit like that?"

"Yes." Bankotsu confesses. "I just wanted you to survive, but you surpassed my expectations a lot! Watching you has been the most fun I had in ages."

Yusuke chuckles sheepishly and scratches his cheek. "I don't know. I feel I owe you for most of that stuff. I would've died if it wasn't for you."

The spirit barks out a laugh. "Kid, you did die! Twice! I just helped reduced that amount. You probably would've died at least a dozen times if it weren't for me."

"Oh. Ha. Ha." Yusuke mocks laugh. "Did you drag me in here to collect payment or something?"

Bankotsu's face drops to seriousness. "No. I actually came to thank you. Watching you grow and get stronger has been the most fun I've had in ages. Not even my time alive was as fulfilling as watching you. I'm proud to let my soul rest in your body."

This made Yusuke stiffen from shock. He's proud of him? He never had someone outright say that they were proud of him. Many have showed it in looks and actions, but to actually hear it? He's almost overwhelmed.

"Look, kid. From now on, I'm gonna rest quietly. I've done my part and you can handle surviving on your own now. My soul needs a break and I could probably sleep for a while."

"What?" The younger man feels his blood run cold at the man's implication. "You're leaving? But I only just met you! You've been here this whole time and now you're just gonna dump me? Who's gonna watch my back when I fight or give me those weirdly violent encouragements when I can't sleep?"

"You're a man, now. You can handle it! Besides, you have your own band of allies to watch your back! You'll survive, like always!"

Yusuke knew he was right, but he still felt as though he was losing a part of him that's irreplaceable. "So this is it?"

Bankotsu shrugs. "I guess so. But if you need some encouragement, I'm not the best to do it, but I'll try." He tilts his head as a look of concentration harbors his face. Then he smiles. "Don't die and keep fighting until everyone who opposes you is broken."

The ex-spirit detective sweatdrops. Did he really expect any less?

The spirit gives a two-finger salute and begins to glow. Then, his body morphs into a ball of light, and flies in the air, around the clearing, and into the boulder. Leaving the gigantic halberd still against the boulder.

Yusuke approaches the boulder as looks at the neat inscription on it.

 _ **Here lies Bankotsu**_

 _ **Leader of the Band of Seven**_

 _ **Wielder of Banryuu**_

 _ **Proud and loyal Mercenary**_

He sighs and fondly touches the blade now known as Banryuu. Then, he feels his conscious pull back to the real world and he awakens, finding himself staring at the ceiling of his apartment, Keiko still in his arms. He looks down at her and pulls her closer, accidentally stirring her awake.

"What's wrong?" She yawns tiredly and curls closer to him, too tired to truly open her eyes.

"Nothing. Just a little cold, that's all."

If she was more awake, she wouldn't believe him. His demonic blood makes him impervious to cold. But too tired to remember that, she nods and drifts back to sleep.

Knowing that the lonely chill won't leave anytime soon, Yusuke falls back to sleep, embracing new dreams from an old soul.


End file.
